


The Demon in the Family

by General_J_Ironwood



Category: RWBY
Genre: Advice would be nice, Daddy Issues, Glynda does everything, Ozpin is a Human Grimm hybrid, This is my first work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_J_Ironwood/pseuds/General_J_Ironwood
Summary: When Ozpin gets injured, he discovers new things and secrets from his past. will they stay buried forever? How will the Grimm living within him handle this? Will his emotions become corrupted? Can he control the Grimm and his own emotions?





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneWeekColdCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWeekColdCat/gifts).



It started out slowly at first. It was just little kicks, things that shuffled the sheets away from Ozpin as he began to toss and turn. The blanket tangled around his feet and sweat beaded on his skin. Ozpin's eyes flickered and flexed, reacting to the scenes that weren’t there. 

Soon it was whimpering, small things that wouldn’t be noticed normally. Ozpin's hands balled into fists as his breathing came more rapidly. His head turned from side to side, trying to stay away from whatever he saw. 

Then it screamed; they ripped from Ozpin's throat one by one, soft at first then louder and louder. His feet kicked, his body trying to fight the demons in his mind as he screamed and cried out in his sleep. Barely recognizable words leaving his lips. 

Ozpin just kicked and screamed throughout the night, with no one else around him all he could do was cry out to the silence, fight those who did not appear, sob to the lifeless room he slept in.  

5 That morning, Ozpin felt very different. Not in the, he was feeling great. He felt like he wanted to kill, hunt and hurt. He got out of bed, exhausted and helpless. It had been another painful night fighting the beast in his body. 

Ozpin wasn't one to have a normal life nor one with the best past. He was an experiment, a test, a prototype. Men were born into an unforgiving world, filled with beasts called Grimm. They used the negative emotions of men and sought to destroy anything and everything men have ever made. But, as time went on, men adapted allowing them a chance to fight the creatures of Grimm. 

Ozpin was used as an experiment to see if a Grimm's soul could fuse with a human's. He was an attempt to fuse the two. He was prepared for the risks, but what he wasn't ready for was the constant fight and pain of controlling the beast's soul. The test failed, causing Ozpin to become the first artificial half human half Grimm hybrid with some terrible side effects. 


	2. The morning afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after that night?

That morning, Ozpin felt very different. Not in the, he was feeling great. He felt like he wanted to kill, hunt and hurt. He got out of bed, exhausted and helpless. It had been another painful night fighting the beast in his body. 

Ozpin wasn't one to have a normal life nor one with the best past. He was an experiment, a test, a prototype. Men were born into an unforgiving world, filled with beasts called Grimm. They used the negative emotions of men and sought to destroy anything and everything men have ever made. But, as time went on, men adapted allowing them a chance to fight the creatures of Grimm. 

Ozpin was used as an experiment to see if a Grimm's soul could fuse with a human's. He was an attempt to fuse the two. He was prepared for the risks, but what he wasn't ready for was the constant fight and pain of controlling the beast's soul. The test failed, causing Ozpin to become the first artificial half human half Grimm hybrid with some terrible side effects.  

He walked straight to the bathroom, his wings tucked against his back and his tail slid gracefully across the floor behind him. He opened the cabinet behind the mirror and pulled out a syringe and several bottles of medication. The syringe was injected into his neck with a soft grunt. It offered control over the demon that lives beneath his skin. Once the syringe was put away and ready for the next use later this evening, he opened the pill bottles, all of which, were painkillers.  

Quickly changing, he skipped breakfast and headed to work in his normal attire of a dark green suit, dark green pants, black dress shoes and a green scarf with a cross on it. The pin was his father's before he vanished, Ozpin never really got to meet his father and can hardly remember him.  

Ozpin headed up the cross-continental transmit tower or CCT tower. The CCT tower allowed for commutation between the kingdoms across all the continents. His office was on the 100th floor, all the way at the top.  

Ozpin wasted no time getting to his desk and beginning the mountain piles of paperwork. "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but have you had breakfast? You seemed in a rush and I thought I might bring you some food." Ozpin heard the sweet and gentle voice of Glynda Goodwitch, his assistant, and lover. Although their relationship is secret and well hidden from the media's prying eyes, he can't official call her his lover, but he can in a private room with just the two of them.  

"Glynda, I appreciate you caring. But I'm not hungry, at all." Ozpin hasn't eaten for a whole week, well, hasn't eaten a normal meal. Being a hybrid of a creature that hunts and kills humans for food, he has had some, questionable sources of food. 

"Sir, please eat a normal meal. It has been a week since you last ate normally." Glynda was one of the few people he trusted, and one who was able to ease him when he is aggressive. 

"Glynda. I really don't want to eat. I'm sorry you went through the trouble for nothing and maybe tomorrow I might be hungry, but today I'm not." Ozpin turned his focus back onto his paperwork. 

"Very well sir." Glynda, as usual, filled a mug with coffee and left it on his desk; a full coffee pot as well for him throughout the day. "You can always call, my classroom is near the cafeteria and I can pick something up for you.” 

Ozpin smiled "Thank you, Glynda." He watched as Glynda turned and walked to the elevator to head to her daily class, she was head of the combat class and one of the strictest teachers at Beacon Academy. 

"Oh, and sir? Please have a wonderful day." Glynda smiled at Ozpin and walked to the elevator. He loved how much she cared. She went straight to her classroom to prepare for sparring matches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Advice is great!


	3. The day and the walk home.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know I suck. I haven't posted in ages. But I have written a lot and just didn't bother to think about posting. This work will have a few more chapters added and "from now on" (Greatest showman pun) I will do my best to remember.

Ozpin worked the whole day on paperwork. He would occasionally call Glynda to bring him something to eat but that was it. Running a school as headmaster was difficult and exhausting. Ozpin looked at the time on his phone and saw 8:42 pm. How much he hated it, he needed to rest. Ozpin shut down his computer and walked to the elevator, turning the lights off in the progress. He decided to walk home instead of calling a taxi.  

18 The kingdom of Vale was known for much criminal action at night so he proceeded with extreme caution. In his suit pocket, his phone buzzed. It was Glynda calling "Hello?" Ozpin answered as he put the phone to his ear.  

"Where are you?! I'm already home. Why aren't you home yet?!" Ozpin sighed as Glynda's worried tone was clear as day. Why did she worry so much about someone who could take care of themselves? 

Ozpin almost chuckled at her tone. "I didn't drive to work today, I called a taxi and I decided to walk home tonight. Don't worry I'm being safe."

Glynda nearly killed Ozpin's eardrum as she bellowed into the phone. "What?! Why would you walk home this late at night?!"

"Goodnight, Glynda." Before Glynda could respond Ozpin hung up the phone and continued walking. While taking his lovely stroll through town, down a small side alley and faint cry could be heard. Ozpin, the care and gentle heart he was, went to go help whoever was crying, "Hello? Are you OK?" Ozpin couldn't see much, after a minute a bright light shined on him, making it difficult to see who was in front of him. Once his vision cleared a man and woman stood before him, the man had a gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short for a reason, I wanted to add a bit of suspense for the next one.


	4. The Deceiver and the Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the event and aftermath. Glynda hates both doctors and Ozpin.

The man pointing the gun at Ozpin, staying silent, the woman, on the other hand, looked like she just cried and was beaten. "Now, there is no need for violence. So please, put the gun down." Ozpin stood there, looking calm and not worried.  

The man snickered "You must be Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. Say farewell to that title, old man." Ozpin couldn't react fast enough and the man pulled the trigger and the bullet flew, straight into Ozpin's left eye; he fell backward, blood oozed from his eye socket were the eye once was.  

It had been a full day until someone found him; they rushed him to the hospital as quickly as possible. The front desk nurse immediately called his emergency contact, Glynda Goodwitch. They informed her that Ozpin was in the hospital after a gunshot wound to the head.  

Almost having a heart attack, Glynda panicked hearing the news of her lover she dismissed the class early. Unable to pull herself together, she hung up the phone and rushed to the hospital. She signed in at the desk and went straight to Ozpin's room, Glynda's strides did not falter as she knocked on the door without waiting for a response, and she swung the door open and went straight to his side. "What happened to him?" 

"We wish we knew exactly what happened, but sadly all we know is it's a gunshot wound to the head. A bullet went through the temporal region via the left eye socket. Right now the patient is unconscious." The doctor checked the heart monitor that was connected to Ozpin.  

Ozpin had the bullet and what remained of his eye removed and the eye was sewn up; bandages and wraps covered the left side of his face. "I should have gone with you, Ozpin. Then I would have been wounded and not you." Glynda spoke to Ozpin's motionless body, the small rise and fall of his chest was the only thing that moved.  

A full week has passed and Ozpin hasn't moved nor has he woken up. On a quiet evening, the doctors finished their check up and have left, only leaving the nurses and Glynda. Once she heard of his condition, she refused to leave his side, occasionally requesting food. That evening when the sun was at its lowest, Ozpin's mind stirred awake and he opened his right eye. "What? Where am I? Glynda? Why are you here?" Ozpin's voice was low and weak, barely able to sit up, he forced what little energy he had into moving his left hand to her right.  

"Sir, you were shot in the eye by an unknown attacker; we have nothing on who they are.." Glynda kept her right hand with his left, fingers tangled with each other. 

"Two actually, I can't remember their faces but I know it's a man and woman. They tricked me and once I realized, the man shot." He turned his whole body to look at Glynda, bags hung from under his eye and he was pale and weak, and his movement was slow and exhausting. 

Glynda called a doctor through the phone in the room and informed them that Ozpin had woken up. "Ma'am, could you please leave us for a minute. We need to run some tests and would like very little distractions." Glynda looked offended for a moment before looking to Ozpin and she left without saying another word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin can't have nice things. Soon..............
> 
> *Devilish smile*


	5. A friend arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opzin gets a bit annoyed and a friend arrives to comfort the poor man.

"Ok, sir, I want your right eye to follow the light and tell me if you feel anything in your left." Ozpin did as he was instructed and followed the light, the doctors were testing to see if any of the nerves or muscle tissue was left unscathed after the bullet wound. Ozpin shook his head, it was like the left half of his face was dead, cold and motionless. 

As each test ended Ozpin became sleepy, very tired and unaware. His focus, unable to stay on one thing. "Sir!" Ozpin jerked up at the sound of the shout "Hmm? Oh, sorry. I'm...I'm really tired." The two doctors looked at him and nodded to each other.  

"You can rest for a bit while we examine our results from the test." Glynda entered the room when the doctors left, "What did they do? Did they hurt you in any way? I heard a bit of shouting, what was that about?"  

Ozpin's eye shot wide open as Glynda came in, bombarding him with questions "I'm fine, the only pain I got was the bright light in my eye. I fell asleep during a test and the doctor shouted to wake me up." Ozpin put the oxygen mask back on and soon enough he fell asleep, with Glynda by his side.  

Glynda slept too, holding on to Ozpin's hand and drifting to sleep next to the gray-haired man. "Please be safe." Glynda woke and slid her grip from his, while she wanted to stay with him until he fully recovered she had to temporarily take his place and run Beacon Academy. 

Although he didn't react to her silently leaving him to sleep and recover, he felt her presence slip from him and his eye fluttered open. "Glynda? Glynda?" Ozpin sat up he looked for her to see if she moved somewhere else in the room. "Glynda?" Ozpin looked out the window before swinging around from the sound of the door. "Glynda?" Ozpin was disappointed to see that it wasn't Glynda, in fact, it was someone else he knew, James. "James? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Atlas?"  

James, General of the Atlesian military and the Atlas Academy headmaster flew down from the kingdom of Atlas after hearing word that Ozpin was attacked. He was much older than Ozpin and showed a few similar characteristics as Ozpin. The Headmasters and Headmistresses from each of the kingdom's academies received word of the attack and wish to aid in the assistance of Beacon Academy until Ozpin has made a full recovery. "The doctors informed me of your current situation and I came down to help in any way I could. All I heard was you were attacked, was it the left side of your face that was injured?"  

Ozpin ran a hand down the wrap covering half his face "It was a bullet wound, straight through the left eye socket and into the temporal region." He let out a sigh, knowing that he would never get his left eye back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer, I promise. 
> 
> :)


	6. A conversation and news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opzin leaves the hospital and Glynda has some news.

After the surgery, Ozpin had a third IV tube, this one was feed through the left eye socket, sending painkillers and other medications straight to the brain in very low doses to prevent any further damage to the brain via drug overdose. He ran his hand over the tube and sighed he looked up as James began to speak. "Ozpin, I'm sorry. I wish I could assist but all I can do is provide you comfort." James knew Ozpin for a very long time, Ozpin felt like family to James and he was willing to take a bullet for him anytime. "Ozpin, you know I would do anything to help, even if it means taking a bullet for you. I guess I just missed out on this shot. Literally." James smiled as Ozpin chuckled slightly.  

Ozpin and James began to chat about current status in kingdoms and their Academies "James how is the Military? Are you liking your rank as General?" Even though James had been a General for over ten years now, he still loves to mess with him. 

James chuckled at the questions "Well, the Military, it can be quiet at times with very little battles going on throughout Remnant. I'm working on a-- Ozpin!" James hadn't noticed that Ozpin's IV bags had run dry. He rushed to his side as Ozpin pulled and clawed at the tube. Ozpin's wings swung wide open and out as a pained howled left his throat.  

James put his hand on Ozpin's eye, he called the front desk "I need a doctor up to room 215 with an IV bag of painkillers, quickly." James stayed at his side while the doctor removed the empty bag and replaced with the new one. The tube finally began to send medication into his eye and his wings drooped, pain still lingered in his face and eye for a bit longer, but the pain soon faded into only aches and little pains. "You're OK, Ozpin. I'm here for you." James whispered to Ozpin.  

Later that night it was the same agonizing nightmare, the tests, the experimentation and the torture of becoming a hybrid. Ozpin didn't physically move, but inside, his voiceless screams wanted free, his physical body wanted to move, his emotions wanted to speak. It was all too much, all he remembered was speaking to James and then his eye burned like fire in the middle of July. He wanted to wake but feared what he would wake too.  

Hours passed, soon days, then weeks before Ozpin woke from his pained sleep. He sat up waking up as if he just woke from a terrible nightmare, which, he did. "Dust Ozpin! Are you ok?!" Both James and Glynda were in the room, they were speaking to the doctors about his condition when he woke up. 

"I think I'm ok. It hurts so much." Ozpin relaxed a bit and felt a new tube, this one pierced the skin next to his eye socket and a second IV bag was hung next to the first one. "What's this for?" Ozpin tapped the needle.  

"It's a chemical, it's going to help clear out your eye socket for a potential replacement bionic eye," Glynda explained checking the bags to see if a new one should be requested. The bags were changed weekly or sooner.  

For the next month, Ozpin practiced to only see with his right eye, running into walls, benches, doors, and anything that he couldn’t see on his left. "James, I need help," Ozpin asked, shaking a bit.  

"With what? What's wrong?" James was quickly at Ozpin’s side. Ozpin collapsed falling against James' broad frame. "I've been off my meds for too long, I need to get to my room." The painkillers and other IV bags were extremely important; he had limited time he could be off of them before Ozpin's body struggled to function, without his left eye and his left temporal region, daily functions became difficult to perform.  

51 James only nodded and helped him to his room. "Just rest." James made sure Ozpin was resting and everything was functioning properly "Goodnight, Oz." He spoke before exiting the room. 

Although the night was peaceful, Ozpin wasn't too thrilled about the silence. He tossed and turned in his wake, requesting a book or two so the time would pass. It wasn't until Glynda walked in, anger and frustration clear on her face. "What's wrong?" Ozpin quickly closed his book and set it aside.  

"Ozpin, how in the world do you handle that much paperwork and that many meetings in one day?!" Glynda was either shocked or unbelievable agitated.  

Ozpin tried to hold it back but he burst out in laughter "Seriously?! That is what you're worked up about? My schedule?" Ozpin groaned in pain as Glynda sent a slap hard across his arm.  

"You are lucky that face of yours is injured." Glynda snapped. She let out a deep and heavy sigh before sitting next to him. "Other than coming to vent from all of the paperwork and meetings; I have some good news. It's about you." Glynda smiled at Ozpin and gave him a tight hug. "The doctors say you can leave the hospital tonight if you feel you are ready. One eye might be difficult so if you are not ready you can stay longer."  

Ozpin sighed contently as Glynda shared the news with him. "I should be good enough to leave by tonight. Will I be taking temporary IV bags with me?" Glynda explained the rest of the doctor's orders and concerns to him. "Glynda, you do realize that this means you are driving me everywhere, right?"  

"So, I'm a Headmistress, a babysitter for my own boss, a taxi driver, and soon to be a mother." Glynda hadn't told him yet that she was pregnant so she decided to tell him he could head home to a soon to be born child. 

"What?! You're... What?!" Ozpin almost started crying happily as she shared the news. "Glynda, what about... This?" Ozpin spread his wings and his tail hung off the side of the bed.  

"Yes, Ozpin. I am pregnant. I don't know if the Grimm part of you will scare the child or not. We will find out in a few months when the baby is born." Glynda pulled him into a deep embrace and refused to let go. "I'm just glad you are alive" 

"Glynda... The eye." Ozpin wasn't ready for the hug and she pulled his IVs a bit. Ozpin readjusted himself as she released him. "I'll be heading out in about four hours." Ozpin wanted to leave exact at 10 pm. 

"Sounds good. I will see you when you get home, darling.” Glynda gave him a soft kiss on the forehead “I will have dinner ready when you get home. I invited James over and he will be picking you up from the hospital.” Glynda waved goodbye and walked out of the hospital room. 

Ozpin spoke to the doctor about what he should and shouldn’t do. Ozpin was given three IV bags to take home with him so he can recover at home rather than a hospital room. At exactly 10 pm Ozpin walked out of the hospital to find James leaning on the hood of his car. “Always the man on time, aren’t you?” James smiled and opened the passenger door so that Ozpin could enter. “What’s with the duffle bag?” James asked. 

Ozpin shrugged the bag off his shoulder and put it in the back seat, “The duffle bag has a collapsible IV tower and IV bags for my eye.” Although he didn’t feel that he needed them he wasn’t one to disobey the doctor’s orders. Ozpin shifted uncomfortably holding a few papers in his hands. “James, when you have a chance I want you to look at these.” Ozpin showed him the papers before setting them back on his lap. 

“Alright, I’ll take a look at them over dinner.” James drove the whole way home and parked in the garage at Ozpin’s house. “Welcome home.” James grabbed the duffle bag and helped Ozpin to the front door before opening the door for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a lot of anger.
> 
> ~Devilish smile~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just starting out, so advice is great.


End file.
